Love and Betrayal
by egyptionkitty
Summary: Sequel to That's How Much I Need You. Tamara and Atem's daughter is having issues on being so well guarded. She's a free spirit looking for fun. What happens when that thirst for fun and adventure put her into an irriversable situation? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Betrayal**

**By egyptionkitty**

**Sequel to That's How Much I Need You**

**Hello everyone, to new readers and old readers, I present Love and Betrayal, the sequel to my fic, That's How Much I Need You. I sincerely hope you like this fic, because I'm going to give it my all. Well, TTFN!**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**A Really Short Prologue**

**Well, as you all know, Atem and Tamara were married and lived happily ever after, right? Wrong. They were wary of Bakura's threat, and protected their daughter (oh, did I mention it was a girl? Sorry.) to the last degree. Even in her own home, she couldn't be alone, and was absolutely forbidden to leave the palace alone. As her fourteenth birthday came nearer, her security only tightened. It didn't help much that she inherited her father's hair, making her only much easier to recognize. With her mother's stubbornness and personality, she was admired and greatly treasured by her parents. Spoiled even. As Isis as her teacher and Jou as her caretaker, what could go wrong? Nothing, yet everything. Now it is time for the story to begin.**

o o o o o

POV Saphira (Yep, that's the lame name I've chosen for her)

Hey. I'm Saphira. As a thirteen-year-old going on fourteen, I'm not particularly close to my parents. But my parents aren't your average Egyptian parents. They're only super powerful and rule over all of Egypt. Nothing much really. It's no big deal right? I'm just their spoiled brat of a daughter, crowned princess of Egypt. Yeah, I get whatever I want whenever I want. Sounds great right? Well, you're damn wrong.

Ok, let's start over. Saphira, crowned princess of Egypt does NOT get all I want. In fact, I get every material thing that I want, but no freedom. Or personal space for that matter. If it wasn't for Jou, Isis, and Uncle Seto (A/N: Doesn't it sound SO funny when it's UNCLE Seto? It makes me laugh) I would go crazy. I know, I really do sound spoiled, but so what? I mean, I get to express what I want right? Well, I'm just expressing my feelings. And they are… GET ME OUTTA HERE! I know it sounds selfish, but for once, I'd like to see life outside the palace, actually SEE Egypt, and not learn about how great it is. (Which is exactly what I learn with Isis). With my birthday just weeks away, I should see the outside world, interact with the people. A good queen should know about what's going on, see how the people feel, etc. Jou knows how it is. He's been there, actually seen, lived, and survived. It sounds awesome. I wish I were that lucky.

Well, it's not only my parents that prevent me from venturing outside the walls of my home is because of my hair. Prepare to imagine the strangest thing imaginable. I just HAPPENED to inherit my father's hair. Tricolored, black, purple, and yellow. Thank RA it's not spiked, because if it was, I might as well die. Instead, it's pretty long, about waist length, because my parents never bothered to cut it. The base of my hair is raven black, but it's streaked with yellow highlights that you pretty much guess isn't natural. But it is. My long bangs that frame my face are purple, which seems even more unnatural. Yes, because of my hair, all of Egypt knows how to identify me. Sucks much, no? Well, I guess that's enough thinking for one day. Nothing much else to do anyway…

I suddenly remembered my history lesson with Isis. Slapping my tanned skin with my palm, I rush down the marble staircases down to the dungeons, where my tutoring is generally held. In the dark murkiness and gloom of the dungeons, I made out Isis' figure, bent low on a scroll she was studying. A torch was lit and was set in the torch holder, barely giving enough light to see the table.

"Isis?" I called out into the darkness, my voice echoing.

In response, Isis lifted her bent head and stared at my seemingly menacing figure in the darkness.

"Ah, young master Saphira. I'm afraid that your lesson is not fully prepared yet. I'm afraid I might have to postpone it for another few turns of the hourglass. Meanwhile, why don't you visit Seto? I'm sure he would be delighted to see his only niece." Isis said acknowledging me, after saying this, returned to her bent head position.

I shrugged as an idea popped into my mind. Perhaps I could persuade Uncle Seto (A/N: It still makes me crack up!) to let me go outside for one day. Just one perfect day. After failing to persuade him numerous times, I guess he might crack if I plead to him… I mean, I am not a child anymore. I guess an escort would be ok… but I'll have to wear a hood, which is deathly in this kind of hot. Well, it is worth a try…

I continued to walk inside the complete darkness, going deeper into it, looking for Uncle (hee hee!) Seto's study. I continued to walk towards a now faint light in the complete darkness. I finally reached a flickering flame, where the door was emblazoned with a Blue Eyes White Dragon. I really need to find out what's up with Uncle's obsession with BEWDs. It really is mystifying how he likes such a powerful monster above all others. I stared at the powerful engine of destruction upon the door and couldn't help but admire it. It's sleek look and sharp talons looked particularly dangerous to me. I touched the drawing as if to expect feeling the real thing, but I only felt aging stone beneath my fingertips. I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Leave my in my solitude, servant scum!" Said an angry voice from within the chamber.

"Uncle, it's me, Saphina. Do I count as scum?" I said loudly, chuckling at my joke.

The stone door was raised, with a bewildered looking Seto staring at me from the doorway.

"Saphira… what brings you here? I don't see you very often." He said bending down a bit, kissing my cheek in a fatherly sort of way.

"Well, I was bored, so I decided to visit my favorite uncle!" I said happily, throwing my arms around his neck.

"I'm your only uncle," Seto said amused. He stood up properly, nearly sweeping me off my feet, due to his tallness.

"Erm, I should let go of your neck now, right?" I said blushing, letting go before I chocked my uncle to death. Seto smiled as he gazed at me, his cold blue eyes softening.

"You're growing so much, Saphira. Pretty soon, you'll be…" His voice trailed off, but there was a definite tone of fondness in his voice.

"You're pretty fond of me, huh uncle?" I asked in an attempted cutesy voice. I thought it was so funny that I laughed.

"Oh, of course not Saphira, I despise you," Seto said sarcastically, "You are my only niece."

I laughed happily. Sometimes I enjoyed being with my uncle more than my parents, but sometimes I am scared of him. Sometimes he's so sweet and loving, but other times he's coldhearted and unforgiving. It's weird, having two sided feelings for your only uncle. But, it can't be helped.

"Uncle, could you do me a favor?" I asked sweetly, which seemed to be a bad idea.

He seemed to be annoyed at my tone because he said, "Don't try to sweet talk me. Don't call me uncle either. Seto. Or High Priest Seto. Whatever you prefer."

See? This is one of the times I get surprised, because a moment ago, I was happy to be with him. Now… I'm not so sure.

I stared at the moss and lichens growing on the stone ceiling and said, "Ok, 'Priest Seto' fine. Now seeing you're in a more business like tone, I guess this is the time to tell. I want to see the outside world. It's not fair that I'm locked up in the castle all day. A girl needs her freedom."

"Well," Seto started slowly, "Saphira, you must understand that life itself is not fair," then seeing my crestfallen face, he added, "but, it is possible that I can arrange for Jou to take you for one outing. I suppose you could call it an early birthday present."

I nearly jumped onto him from the excitement, shouting thank you so many times I couldn't count them. Seto gave another warm smile, as he returned the embrace. Something seemed sad in his eyes, a glint of remorse and regret. Seto sure was strange, but for the time being, he was awesome.

"But I will have to ask your parents," Seto said sternly, "I am not willing to get into trouble with your father."

I looked crestfallen once more, but his hard expression did not change. I sauntered back into the hallway, almost sure that my parents would disapprove. I gave Seto one last pleading look, until he shut the ancient stone door. Well, I tried. Now, it's time to go to that lesson…

Third Person POV

Seto turned away from the door and smiled to himself. He really did enjoy Saphira's company… but she was yet another reminder of Kisara. She certainly didn't look anything like her, but he supposed it was the fact that she loved him as an uncle. Love… he couldn't bear to love anyone but Kisara.

Seto muttered to himself, "Or maybe I won't tell them…"

He ignored the fact that his study was absolutely filthy, and continued to mutter ancient charms and curses, just like a high priest is supposed to do.

**In the Shadow Realm**

The threat that Bakura prophesized was slowly being fulfilled. Balls of dark energy were piecing together, forming a humanlike shape. His body, which had been shattered like glass was being collected from all corners of the shadow realm in which they had been scattered. Bakura's former body was now being completely regenerated, but much more powerful. Darkness didn't just control Bakura now: He was darkness. His white hair was streaked with black, and his usually tan skin was now completely black. But Bakura's eyes; they had the same hatred for the pharaoh, the same evil gleam that had driven him to the point of near madness to destroy his enemy; Atem. Bakura's hand clenched, as a black and purple electric ball formed into his hand. A target appeared out of nowhere, and Bakura shot the devastating blow at the harmless inanimate object. The target was blown to smithereens. Bakura gave a triumphant smirk, and whispered, looking up into the infinite blackness of the shadow realm.

"Atem, you can run, but you can't hide. I'll tear all that you love from you. Now I'm back, and absolutely nothing can stop me."

Bakura gave a maniac laugh as the shadow realm began to fade, the old tomb which was his lair started to come into view. Sleeping on the floor of the dirty and unused tomb was a teenage boy, who, to many girls' opinion would be quite handsome. His naturally brown hair was covered in so much dirt it looked black, and his clothes were merely rags.

Bakura sneered at the helpless boy sleeping on the floor, and kicked him hard on the ribs. The boy's eyes instantly flew open, and he let out a howl that was heard through the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_End of first chapter! Well, what do you think? I'll fill you in on the boy later, but he is a very important character in the story. Why? You'll just have to read to find out. Hehe, how do you like 'Uncle Seto'? I thought it was so cute, I just had to add it. It still makes me crack up. On a happier note, three days till my birthday! I'm so happy! August 12 is the day! Well, yay me, and thanks to all reviewers! R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Betrayal**

**By the egyptionkitty**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I forgot last chapter, so here it is, and I won't say it again: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am only one of the many who wish they did. But, if wishes were horses, beggars would ride. Thank you.**

_Hello once more! This is the second chapter of Love and Betrayal, by moi. I sincerely hope that you enjoyed last chapter, because here's the second! Well, enjoy, and tell me if I need to fix anything! _

o o o o o

Third Person POV

Bakura looked down upon the teenage boy who was looking up into Bakura's terrifying form. Bakura smirked at the boy's shaking and whimpering, and kicked him once more. The boy held his ribs where Bakura assaulted twice, biting his lip to contain the howl that had escaped once. The boy's eyes were watering, as tears of pain seemed to be forming at his eyes. He looked up at Bakura with a mixture of fear and respect.

Bakura continued to scorn the helpless boy on the floor at his feet. He turned around and unsheathed a silver sword, glistening in the moonlight. The boy's eyes widened, expecting the worst from the merciless thief king. Bakura took the sword and cut into the pitiful child's skin, leaving a wide wound engraved on his skin. The boy screamed in pain as the blood gushed out, and he wrapped his arms around his body as if it would stop the pain.

Bakura continued to look down on the whimpering boy, and said coldly, "What is your name, scumbag?"

The boy's eyes widened, as if it was shocking that something as terrifying as Bakura could talk. He attempted to get up from the floor, but because of his grievous wound, he shrieked in pain once more, before falling back onto the ground.

In a trembling voice, the boy managed to speak in barely a whisper.

"M-my name is Hinotama Ankhenet…" Hinotama whispered, closing his eyes as he groaned in pain.

Bakura looked at the trembling boy in disgust. Bakura spat on him, and kicked him on the hand, ignoring the bawls of pain that were continuously heard. The poor boy let go of his ribs, only to find that blood had spilled, giving his rags a dark red tint, and his palms were covered in the blood from his ribs. Hinotama was paralyzed on the spot, unable to move from the unbearable pain in his ribs. Bakura sneered at him, laughing at the piteous sight before him.

"Listen, boy, and I will put you out of your misery. Follow me, and you will be greatly rewarded; desert me like that fool of a high priest, and you will die. Join me, and become more powerful than you could ever dream to be." Bakura hissed at the whining boy, who was in a pool of blood spilling from the gaping wound in his ribs.

The boy stared with his eyes wide open at Bakura, as he started to lose so much blood that he was at the point between life and death. He stared into the air as if his life was flashing before him, as close to death as possible. Hinotama simply nodded his head and started to moan.

"Anything… to put me… out of this… PAIN!" Hinotama screamed the last word, as if it was the last he would utter.

"Very well." Bakura said simply, still staring down at the bloody heap on the stone floor.

Hinotama closed his eyes as if to embrace death, but he was suddenly surrounded by black magic that took form of flames. His body was levitated into the air, as the flames licked at his wounds, instantaneously closing the wound, and all the blood that was spilled seemed to disappear from his clothes, and go back into his body. Hinotama's breathing returned to normal instantly, and his body seemed to be healthier than even before he met Bakura. His thin form became strapping. Hinotama became as if he was in perfect health. He stared wildly at his new form, flexing his arms, and looked up at Bakura in amazement.

"Amazing…" Hinotama muttered, feeling the muscles in his arms and legs.

Bakura started laughing evilly and said, "This is only a taste of my power. Of course, if you want to stay alive, I need you to do a few… what should I call them? Ah, favors. After all, I did save you from death, did I not?"

Hinotama frowned and opened up his mouth to argue, but after thinking again, just nodded.

"Excellent," Bakura said evilly, diabolical conspiracies forming in his mind, "Let's get started then."

o o o o o

POV Saphira

I was so excited at the prospect of actually seeing Egypt, that I absentmindedly skipped my lesson with Isis. Eheh… she most definitely wasn't going to be happy. Well, that was in the past… now is now, and then was then… well, with all the free time on my hands, why not go see Jou? He's bound to be excited about taking me. But not nearly as excited as I am right now. Well, I guess I should head over to the servant's quarters.

I started to walk down the marble staircase leading me to the servant's quarters. Because Jou was head of the servants (or 'lead butler' as he likes to call himself) so he gets the most luxurious room in the quarters. Although it was a rather nice room, it was nothing compared to the royal rooms. Although having about 7 different rooms myself, it was quite comparable. It didn't have nearly as many veils, silk curtains, pillows and other comfortable (and unnecessary) items. But it did have a decent wool stuffed bed and furniture. You really couldn't complain if you were a servant.

A palace servant was rushing by, off to attend his duties as a servant, like hundreds of other servants in the palace. He did stop and bow, but I waved him off. I don't like being bowed to every time you pass by nearly anyone in the palace. It was rather annoying, especially if I was late for a lesson. I finally reached Jou's room, which was in the nicest area of the quarters, but it still was rather dusty. I knocked on the wooden door, coughing and sneezing from the excess amount of dust flying around in the air.

I heard voices inside the room, as I wondered why in the world would someone be at Jou's at this very moment. Nonetheless, Jou opened the door, surprised to see me here to visit him.

"Why hello, Saphira!" Jou said with a surprised look on his face. Behind him, I could see Isis' feminine form, sipping from a golden goblet encrusted with emeralds and rubies.

Ishizu immediately stood up and bowed, to show respect. I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of bowing, but ignored her.

"I am afraid it is time to go. And Saphira…" Isis started, and then shifting her gaze to me, I gulped, "…today's lesson will be made up by double lessons tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of the evening," She said, glancing at the sunset from Jou's window. (A/N: It isn't really a window, it's just like a square cut into the stone, but there's nothing in between.)

I sighed, knowing that Isis was bound to tell me that anyway, I sat down on gold-coated bench at the corner of the room.

"What brings you here?" Jou asked, as if it was unusual for me to visit him.

I sighed again and said, "I went to Uncle… erm, I mean 'Priest' Seto to ask him if I could go to see the outside world."

I was almost sure that Jou muttered 'traitor' when I mentioned his name, but I continued to speak, ignoring Jou.

"… And he said ok, as long as it was ok with you to escort me." When I finished, I looked at Jou pleadingly, begging for him to come with me.

Jou muttered something incomprehensible, and then sighed. I knew it was probably about Uncle Seto, because Jou has a strange dislike for him.

"Saphira, you know that if we go, we will be disobeying your father's rules," Jou said seriously.

I lowered my head, as if ashamed to even think that I could convince him, but I was sure he was going to crack.

"…But, if you are really set on going, I guess it's ok," Jou finished, grinning sheepishly.

I looked up and smiled, as I threw myself onto him.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you sooooo much!" I squealed in delight, hugging tightly onto my caretaker, "You rock, Jou!"

Jou just smiled and shooed me off to my room. I was prancing happily to my room, awaiting the day when I finally can be free of the bonds tying me down, like a bird in a cage that needs to be freed.

o o o o o

_Yes, it was quite a short chapter. Well, what do you think? Good, bad, pie? Or bacon. Or maybe… CHOCOLATE! XD I was kidding. Well, here are the review comments:_

_Reviews:_

_Evil Yami: Yay! You reviewed! Well, here is chapter 2! So, whaddaya think? Good, bad, or take over the world? XD Ha ha, I'm so funny I make myself laugh. Yes, isn't Uncle Seto ADORABLE? I couldn't help it… bad me!_

_Actress19:_ _Congrats on finishing Wrath of the Vicious Reptile. Thanks for reviewing. Yup, I luuurves to make my fics suspenseful… it's my specialty… Well, that's all for now, bye bye!  
_

_Dark Mage of Sea: Yes, Uncle Seto's a classic. Well, there's a tiny bit about the boy, now you know his name. I will uncover his past soon, sooo… you have to keep waiting! Mwahahahahaha! I'm so mean! Thanks for review, and may the writing be with you!_

_Moondalian: See? I updated both fics for you. Aren't I even nicer? Yup, everyone thinks Uncle Seto is funny. Aww… thanks! I'm glad you liked the first one, and I hope you'll like this one! Bye for now!_

_Atem's Queen of the Nile: Hello again! That's so cool! Yup, August is an awesome month. Actually, I didn't get your e-card. Did you send one? Well, I guess something happened… oh well. I have updated! D'you like? If so, yay me, if not, oh well. TTFN!_

_DreammistressJade: Hello! Yes, isn't Uncle Seto absolutely adorable? I loved it. Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to read to find out if Hinotama is going to be or not… Oh, thanks for explaining Mahaato and Mana. I was a bit confused. Well, thanks for giving me an easy solution to destroying Bakura… but you'll just have to read and find out… TTFN! Bye bye, ciao, adios, salut, auf weidersehen, salaam… (keeps on saying goodbye in ever single language)… okay, I think you get it. _

_Well, I guess that's all for now! Till next chapter! R&R! _


	3. Chapter 3

_I feel so guilty… I haven't updated this fic for practically three weeks! I just don't have the time… with school and all I can barely get on the computer (its not like I'm allowed to either). I'm really sorry… I'll update ASAP. Well, next chapter anyways. Okay, on to the next chapter, and under the request of a certain reviewer cough DreammistressJade cough Mahaato and Mana will be making an appearance VERY soon. But not this chapter.Sorry. Okay, now lets get this show on the road!_

o o o o o

POV Saphira

Sunshine burst out of the window of my room, leaving me unable to close my eyes to sleep properly. I pulled the covers over my head in an annoyed groan, but the sunshine was still apparent. I then buried my head in my pillow, thinking 'It's too early…' Suddenly, I heard the rooster's crow. I crossly tried to ignore it, but I knew it signaled for me to get up and go to my lesson. I groaned again when I remembered that I had double lessons, and that Isis wouldn't hesitate to make it triple if I ditched this lesson also.

I glared outside at the crowing rooster, and started to strangle an imaginary rooster in the air, as I groggily got up to get dressed. I kept on thinking aloud, "Why me, Why me," but it didn't really help. I kicked the closet door before opening it, only leaving my toe burst with pain. I howled, and started to kick it with the other foot, but I stopped halfway before it touched the closet. I muttered curses angrily at the closet, but I knew I didn't mean any of them.

"Saphira! It's time for your lessons!" Called a servant that was passing by my door.

"Nyah…" I said groggily, still half asleep. I had no idea what it meant, I just said it.

I started to take of my sleeping gown, as I remembered why I didn't get enough sleep. I was too excited to fall asleep because today I was going outside the palace walls. I stopped for a second, my gown completely off my body as I screamed excitedly. An alarmed servant burst into my room, and stopped moving when he saw me without any clothes on. He blushed furiously and backed out of the room, and closed the door.

I stared dumbly at the door, and then realized what happened. I looked down at myself, and then grabbed a dress from my closet and put it on. My face was beet red all the way to the dungeons.

When I finally went down the steps, I ran to Isis' room, where she was reading scrolls. She raised an eyebrow as she saw me panting, and hid her surprise.

"I didn't know you were looking forward to our lessons," Isis said as she smiled wryly.

I remained silent, knowing that if I told her our plans, she'd definitely tell my mother and father. I just nodded and smiled, as sweat rolled down my face in tiny droplets.

Isis stared at me for a while, making me shift in my seat uncomfortably. She dropped her gaze, and unfurled a few scrolls on the stone table, and started to explain what was written on each one. Of course, I didn't pay attention. I was waaaaaaay too excited.

Third Person POV

Jou was sitting in his room, thinking about what he had done.

'What was I thinking?' he wondered, as he stared up the ceiling of his modest quarters. He rolled a sticky fig from the bowl of fruit on his wooden table, as he inspected it for poison. After he inspected it thoroughly and was satisfied, he took a large bite out of it, consuming more than half of the fig. After finishing the plum, he resumed thinking about his promise.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jou turned around quickly, and saw Saphira at the doorway. Jou relaxed a bit and laid his head back.

"Aren't you excited to see me?" Saphira asked huffily as she took a seat next to her caretaker/godfather. Jou just glanced at her with his chocolate brown puppy eyes, and then closed them.

"I don't know," Jou said slowly, "Breaking your father's rules don't exactly make me jump with excitement."

Saphira narrowed her eyes threateningly and hissed, "Oh so now you're your going back on your promise? Some godfather you are. A liar too. I can't stand liars."

Jou just narrowed his eyes in return and replied, "Don't… you... dare use that tone with me. You know very well that I will follow my word, but I'm saying this is foolish. If your father finds out, not only I will be in trouble, but so will you."

Saphira turned her back to Jou and muttered, "I know. But he won't find out. Uncle Seto said he wouldn't tell daddy."

Jou snorted and said, "Do you really think that that two faced son of a jackal…"

Jou stopped speaking when he saw Saphira gave him a death glare. He stopped talking, but he did return the glare.

"Don't… you… dare talk about my uncle like that," Saphira hissed at Jou. She folded her arms across her chest as she continued to glower at her godfather.

Jou laughed and said amusedly, "Why are you in such an awful mood?"

Saphira looked down and muttered, "Isis is merciless. Miss even one lesson and she gives you double lessons and extra research or the whole Ra damned week." Saphira looked up quickly at Jou and said fiercely, "If you tell her I said that, I swear…"

Jou waved his hand as if to say forget about it and eyed Saphira, "But you really shouldn't say such curses."

Saphira grunted and said, "Aren't you going to take me somewhere?"

Jou nodded as he took two capes and two scarves to cover their mouths out of a roughly carved wooden closet. Both of them were made out of the same rough material, and looked like they hadn't been washed for months.

"I have to wear that disgusting piece of junk?" Saphira said in disgust, half in disbelief.

"You do if you don't want to be recognized," Jou said simply as he put on his own cape, which was supposed to be a nice shade of dark blue, but instead looked black from all the filth.

Saphira grimaced as she put on her own, tempted to hold her nose from the nauseous odor the cape was giving off. Jou motioned for Saphira to follow him, as he snuck quietly to the dirtiest part of the servant's quarters.

"You used to live here?" Saphira whispered in horror as they passed the many grimy rooms where up to 10 servants were working endlessly in.

Jou nodded, and pressed a finger on Saphira's mouth and suddenly stopped at what seemed to be a wall.

Saphira stared blankly at the wall, as if expecting something to happen. Jou muffled his laugh as he walked up to the wall. Saphira raised her eyebrow and whispered, "What now, is Sekhmet supposed to pop out of nowhere or something?"

Jou gave Saphira a look and kicked a loose brick near the bottom of the wall. Then, one by one, several fell out also, forming a hole big enough for a human child to pass through comfortably. Jou gestured at the hole, and Saphira stared at him in incredulity. When she did not budge, Jou pushed her forward lightly, and Saphira knelt down on her knees. Saphira looked back one more time in skepticism, as she squeezed through the hole. It took her several minutes to wriggle out of the gap in the wall, but she made it through. After Saphira was out, gasping for breath, Jou went through smoothly, as if he had done it for years. Then he reassembled the bricks as they were, and helped Saphira up.

Saphira mopped up her sweat with the moldy sleeve, and glared at Jou as if it was his fault she had to go through the gap. Jou raised an eyebrow as he motioned for her to walk beside him.

"That was stupid," Saphira hissed, as she unwrapped the scarf from around her mouth and nose.

Jou shrugged and muttered, "It's better then not going at all, right?"

Saphira just huffed and crossed her arms, not before hiding all her hair that was sticking out from under the hood of the cape. There was a long silence until Saphira asked Jou, "Why do you hate Uncle Seto?"

Jou barked with laughter at 'Uncle Seto' and muttered a barely audible reply, "Because he's a Ra damned traitor."

"Now, now Jou, that's no way to talk about those who can execute you," Saphira giggled, wagging her finger at her godfather.

Jou grinned and said, "No, this is; your uncle is a two timing son of a jackal that…" Jou stopped and almost seemed to hit himself at almost revealing the truth behind her uncle.

"That…" Saphira said, eying her caretaker to go on.

Jou shook his head and whispered, "I can't."

"Why…" Saphira demanded, until Jou pointed in front of him.

Saphira turned her head slowly, not knowing what to expect. She gasped at what she saw.

POV Saphira

Ra… so this is what has been outside the palace all along. This… paradise. I can't believe that I would actually see the outside world… I always thought I would be bon, raised, and die in the palace, but this… I just want to run away from home and never return.

Men at vendors were yelling at passing villagers to buy their things; whether it be fish, bread, or jewelry, they still were vigorously waving around their arms to catch their eyes. I stared, fascinated by the silver bangles on a jeweler's cart, almost reaching out to touch it. Freshly baked bread fumes wafted through the air, blocking out the other unpleasant smells in the air. Varieties of things I've never even heard from were in these carts, as I grabbed two of a strange looking fruit from a cart nearby, but the owner was too busy selling to other villagers to see me. I smirked as I handed one to Jou, who grinned and said admiredly, "You have your mother's talent."

I frowned and whispered, "What do you mean?"

Jou looked horrified that he said that aloud and shook his head. I paused to think about my mom as a thief, but the image looked so funny, I couldn't help laughing. People looked at me with interest as I passed by, making me feel uncomfortable. There was a boy with blood red eyes who stared at me, making me feel even more uncomfortable. He dropped the apple he was eating and started to follow me, but acted as if he was just walking past. His brown locks floated in the wind as he glanced at me from the side.

I shivered, and Jou, who's hand was rested on my shoulder, glanced at me and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head, and looked back, and relief flooded through me when the boy wasn't in sight. Suddenly out of nowhere, I felt a tug on my hood, and I whipped around, and then realizing that my hood was off, I covered my hair with my hands and screamed.

o o o o o

_I bet you all know who it is! Surprise, surprise. Kinda freaky though… most of this chapte is third person POV. I don't know why, but third person is always so much easier. Anyways, I think I'm losing my touch I guess it's because I haven't exercised my writing ability for two or more weeks. It's not like I'm that good anyways… Good thing for me is that I got 100 percent in writing in my end of the year test results last year! I just got them yesterday… I was really happy! But of course, it doesn't mean I'm a good writer or anything… Today is September 11, 2005, 4 years after the disaster… I feel sorry for one of my close friends, because today is her birthday… Ah well, I decided not to do review comment, for two reasons; one, I have to get off the computer in five minutes, just enough time to post this, and two, I don't want to risk getting this fic taken off. That's all for now, TTFN, all reviews much appreciated!_


End file.
